seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Kokishin Nengen
'Personality' While Kokishin prefers to keep it hiddin around others, he has a very fragile, unstable personality that he masks by speaking with a very positive attitude around most others, leading him into violent outbursts when he can't contain it anymore. Other than that, he seems enthusiastic, hates conflict between allies, and has a large interest in human culture. 'Zanpakuto' *'Unreleased:'Kokishin's Zanpakuto, Taiyo-no-Akuma, takes the form of a simple un-curved short sword with a brick-red band of cloth coming from the bottom of the hilt and a sun-shaped hilt guard. An odd thing about his Zanpakuto is that it is solar-powered, meaning it's attacks have more force on sunny days. *'Shikai: '''Taiyo-no-Akuma becomes two large kunais bound together by a brick-red band of cloth. **''Choshinsei: ''Creates a large, sun-like fireball that bursts into a supernova next turn, shooting fire outward, causing 180 damage to everyone within medium range. The fireball dissapates afterwards. *'Inner world: A nice, peaceful human world neighborhood, with a brightly burning sun, atop a long, fragile column coming out of the black void beneath the peaceful place. '''Stats *'Stats:' **''Class: NV-1 ***HAN: 6 ***REI: 12 ***HAK: 1 ***SEI: 12 ***BUK: 3 ***HOH: 5 **''Points Earned: ''0 **''Total Points: ''39 'Apearance' *'Physical: Looks 18 years old. Kokishin's hair color is silver, and his one eye is orange. With his hair curly and ungroomed, he constantly has some hair over his eyes. While he is not particularly muscular, he is quick and strong enough to do some real damage to an enemy. *'''Clothin''g:'' **''Shinigami: Because of Kokishin's interest in the human world he tends to wear clothes similar to what a normal human wears, with thinner sleeves and legs on his normal Shinigami clothing **''Gigai: ''Black shoes and dress pants, with a black tee-shirt with a squad 12 logo on it, and an unbuttoned black/white pin-stripe dress shirt. 'Biography' *'Childhood: For as long as he could remember Kokishin was constantly haunted by his other personality. His normal one being very peaceful and pacifistic, the other aggressive and violent, because of his extreme schizophrenia. Because of this, he spent his childhood alone, scaring people with his inpredictable attitude. *'Shinigami training: '''By this point Kokishin had figured out how to keep his more pleasant side conscience as to not hurt those around him. Shunpo came naturally to him, leading him to build his battle style around quick flash-steps around enemies, slowly crippling them before landing a final blow *'Shinigami: '''He is currently 3rd seat of squad 12, and in charge of the research of human culture. However, his aggresssive psyche has begun to resurface, more violent and thus dangerous than ever, using the name "Purotekuta". Eventually, Purotekuta began to gain power by an unexplained method, to restraint his powers, Kokishin created a power inhibitor that only engages when Purotekuta is in control. He kept this device in his, now empty, eye-socket. Unfortunately, due to an unexpected emotional disaster, Purotekuta destroied the seal, and is now hiding out somewhere in the Rukon, waiting for the moment to kill everyone Kokishin knows. Kokishin blames himself for all of this and has recently been in a rather sad mood. To make matters worse, the emotional disaster was Cecelia Terrada, an Arrancar he considered his girlfriend, breaking up with him. However he and Cecelia are now back together, having a secret relationship that only a few people know of. '''Fun Facts! ::*Like his Zanpakuto, Kokishin is powered by the sun, being more tired on cloudy days than sunny days. He also gives off more heat than the average person. ::*His theme is "Kuma Kuma Circus" from Persona 4: Arena